


Light in the Dark

by KureKai_King



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Being the most hated boy in school isn't exactly like floating on a cloud, but there's always someone there to chase away the storms.





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Ninjago fanfiction ^^;  
> Sorry if either of them are OOC even a little bit.

Lloyd sat on the end of the pier, swinging his legs gently as he stared down into the water at his reflection, hood pulled up over his head and hands fiddling with his phone in the pocket of his hoodie. It was getting dark and he knew he should start making his way back home, else his mother would begin to worry and no doubt make her round of frantic phone calls. He picked up a pebble laying idly nearby and tossed it, skimming it across the water. 1...2...3... Three skips before it made a splash and sunk to the seabed. He then felt himself tense slightly as he heard the boardwalk creak with approaching footsteps.

"I thought I'd find you here," Kai's smooth tone of voice entered Lloyd's ears and the fire ninja sat himself down beside the other, bringing one knee up to his chest and laying his arm over it. He turned to Lloyd and smirked, "Considering how I'd already searched everywhere else in the city for you, this was my last stop before I gave up and went home".

Lloyd blinked, "You searched all of Ninjago City for me? Why?"

"Because we're worried about you! The way you just ran off without saying a word once we got our mechs back to the base? Yeah this fight with Garmadon was a little tougher than usual, especially on you, but I've never seen you react that bad before. Cole suggested for Jay to use his mech to search you out but I offered to go instead, Nya said she'd wait for me at home - in case you're wondering why only one of us turned up".

Lloyd sighed and cupped his chin in his hands, his green gaze not leaving the water and his and now Kai's reflections, "So what? Am I not allowed some time to myself? It's not like I don't already have enough of that..."

"Something happened at school again, didn't it?" Kai rested a hand on Lloyd's shoulder but it was shrugged off lightly as Lloyd rolled his shoulders back, "You shouldn't listen to them, you know. They don't know what they're talking about".

"And you do?" Lloyd didn't know why he was being so cold with Kai, it wasn't as if the other teen had done him wrong. Perhaps it was just because he was still agitated about today's confrontation with his father, and Kai happened to be the unlucky one to receive his backlash. "You and the others don't have to keep up your act anymore".

"What act? What do you mean?"

"Being friends with me! You five can all stop pretending to like me while we're at school because let's be honest here Kai; I'm only hanging out with you guys because we're all supposed to be teammates for the Secret Ninja Force. I'd give  _anything_ to not be the infamous son of Garmadon, but I don't have a choice in the matter of who my parents are".

"But that's just it Lloyd!" Kai exclaimed, his eyes widened from what he was hearing, "You didn't choose for Garmadon to be your father but-"

"But like father, like son, isn't that how it goes?"

Kai huffed and furrowed his brows, clamping his hand down firmly on Lloyd's shoulder, "You're not like him though! You're different Lloyd. You're good and kind and decent and this city doesn't deserve for you to be the Green Ninja always saving it's citizens because of the way they treat you, but you do it anyway and I, for one, think that's pretty admirable".

"I already told you, you don't need to pretend to be nice to me anymore. It's not like I can't take it, I've been dealing with it for sixteen years already, what difference will five more people make?"

Kai half-growled softly and gripped Lloyd's shoulder so that he was forced to face him, shifting to sit on his knees in a more comfortable position. He shook the blond hooded boy, "Stop saying that stuff! We like you because we know you Lloyd, the real you! Yes we were unsure about having to work with you when Master Wu first introduced us all to the Secret Ninja Force, but the more we worked together and got to know each other, the more we realised that you and Garmadon are not exactly one and the same. Just because you share the same blood doesn't mean you're the same person".

Lloyd finally dared himself to look up and meet Kai's hazel gaze. His chest heaved with each breath and the panic and anxiety inside continued to pinch and prick at his mind. Kai didn't mean all that, did he? He couldn't mean all that. The only people in this city who seemed to truly care about him were his mother and his uncle. His uncle didn't need for him to be a ninja, he had only wanted Lloyd on the team so he could make a friend or two.  _More like make some fake friends,_ he thought bitterly.

His jaw clenched at that thought and his fists tucked closer to his stomach from inside his hoodie pocket. His green eyes narrowed into glaring at Kai and he jerked himself out of the fire ninja's hold, standing to his feet and taking a step or two backward.

"Listen to me; I don't need you guys, and you don't need me, okay? So let's just stop seeing each other at school and focus on saving Ninjago City when we need to. We're not friends, Kai, there's no point" The tone in his voice felt like a sword dipped in venom.

"Lloyd..."

"Now leave me alone. I'm going home and that's that" Lloyd turned on his heel, roughly scuffing the ground, and began to walk away from Kai, who just stared after him longingly.

"Lloyd! Lloyd, wait!"

He heard Kai stand up and start to follow him, so with a soft growl to shot a harsh look over his shoulder which made the other ninja stop with a dejected look, "What? What is it? What could you  _possibly_ still have to say to me?"

"I...I care about you, too, you know! I really do! I hate it when everyone in Ninjago City is so horrid toward you for no reason; you're not the one who's done them any wrong... I wish I could help you...to see yourself how I see you. How Nya and the others see you as well. You don't deserve any of this Lloyd... I just... If you still want to really walk away then I won't stop you anymore, but just know that there's at least one person in that school that will always see you in a good light. And that person is me..."

Lloyd tore his gaze away from Kai so the other wouldn't see the frown on his face as he considered his words once more. He knew how persistent Kai could be when he wanted to, and he slumped his shoulders with a sigh. He looked back over his shoulder with a look that said;  _prove it_ _,_ before he continued his walk home into the night. He'd see if he was willing to take a proper friendship into his life when he inevitably met Kai the next day at school.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on my endings better, I know...


End file.
